It is common for hydraulic engine mounts to have an inertia track assembly having an upper inertia track and a lower inertia track. The hydraulic engine mount assembly having an inertia track assembly often includes an elastomeric disc (decoupler) captured between the upper and lower inertia tracks (See FIG. 7 illustrating the prior art). The inertia track is a channel filled with a hydraulic fluid moving between the upper and lower chambers of the hydraulic mount. The inertia track is unobstructed throughout the entire length of the track to offer the most efficient movement of fluid within the track as it enters and exits the track.
However, a common problem with a fluid filled engine mount inertia track is that the decoupler disc creates noise caused by the contact between the disc and the inertia track pieces. The contact of the disc also produces a force which is transferred through the mount to the attaching vehicle structure which can cause vibration and/or noise in the vehicle and heard by the user. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to provide a hydraulic engine mount having a fluid filled inertia track with decreased vibration and noise.